Dawn
by DaChocolat
Summary: Entry for Fraxus Week 2014, Prompt: Firsts


_{ Huh? }_

It wasn't his inner alarm which woke him as usual, no this time it was rather an almost not noticeable touch. Gentle, something soft brushing his cheek which reacted in a way that let a light crimson color appear on it. What time was it? It couldn't be all too late, could it? And if it was late…why hadn't he woken up all by himself? Most of the time Freed didn't even need a buzzer since his mind and body had get used to his - perhaps a bit unhealthy - sleeping schedule and yet something else or someone else had to wake him.

 _{ Hm. }_

Different thoughts and possibilities already beginning to cross his mind, the rune mage soon decided that it would just be the best idea to open his eyes. Simple. However the most simple opportunities he always tended to consider last. A complex complicated mind, that was what he has. And sometimes it led to situations in which the people around him couldn't follow where he was coming from or what exactly he as attempting to state. Then again he could be fairly straightforward - and honesty was of great importance, of course.

Either way, the man's eyes would slowly flutter open, blinking the sleep away or so he tried at least. Long green hair, bangs tousled and a drowsy expression on his visage - as he suddenly found an all too familiar existence, orange eyes looking down at him what caused his eyes to widen, making the slumberous hints disappear within a second. Right! No one else but a certain lightning dragon slayer had been with him this night and now he was staring squarely into his eyes. The rune mage had to blink again. And again. Gaze wandering from his eyes down to his lips which showed a slight smile before they wandered up again, meeting orange hues one more time.

"…"

Well, now it had become apparent who the 'culprit' was who woke him. It was one of the most incredible feelings ever…to cast his eyes open, next to the one he loved unconditionally. And yet, all his lips would offer for now was a light twitch as he stared up to the blond. The smile he spotted made him happier than ever - there was no doubt. Though his own smile didn't want to sneak onto his face yet. Instead he averted his eyes from the other, mumbling something to himself, one hand appearing from beneath the blanket to rub his cheek Laxus had placed a small peck on a couple of brief moments before.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning."

Low voices, greeting each other for the start of a new day. However, the rather suspicious expression on the green-haired man's face did not escape the lightning dragon's notice. And it was definitely not the reaction he had expected, thus he would slightly narrow his eyes at Freed who was still looking away, letting a few seconds pass before he raised his voice again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ohoho, of course not.

"Freed…"

"…There's nothing."

A sigh, and the jutsushiki mage turned his head again, almost in slow motion, daring to meet the other's gaze again only to see that one eyebrow was raised at him. Laxus expected a proper reply. Though all he received was the view of Freed's cheeks taking on a deeper shade of red.

… "You're cute when you're blushing like that."

"…I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing, I just-"

Interrupted by a low growl which told him that the blond was not believing him. Of course he wouldn't, but the thought which was going round in his head right now seemed like a rather ridiculous one to himself. So he had decided to keep his mouth shut. But it looked like he would have to tell the other anyway. One last attempt, maybe?

"Laxus, there…there is n-"

"Freed."

"Alright I wanted to be the one who gives the very first good morning kiss!"

…

Silence. Cheeks tinted with a dark crimson color by now, the younger male turned his head again as he couldn't stare back into the other's eyes. Oh he knew that that was dumb! Giving himself a mental slap already he bit his bottom lip. He had had the chance to just show how happy he was to get woken up like this, right? He should have chosen this chance. Because it was the truth - he was more than happy. And nonetheless this stupid thought had messed everything up.

However, instead of hearing some comment he merely felt a hand on his cheek which slowly began to turn his head back so he was forced to look up at the lightning dragon slayer again. And what his cyan shades spotted made them widen ever so slightly once more, for everything he could spot was an even wider smile before it was replaced by a low deep chuckle.

 _{ …what…}_

The next moment the taller male lowered his head to sneak a small kiss onto the jutsushiki mage's lips while he still couldn't do anything else but stare. A smile? Even a chuckle? What about his dumb behavior? Didn't the other

"You are so damn adorable."

…

"…H-huh…? B-But…!"

Though all he received next was gentle caressing of one of his cheeks. Thumb brushing along it, orange hues warmly looking squarely into his greenish blue ones. And finally…finally the corner of his lips were tugged upwards, showing an equally warm smile at last.

 _{ Mmmh… }_


End file.
